1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of toilet ventilation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toilet seat construction for ventilating fumes from within a toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for ventilating a toilet bowl has long been recognized. Accordingly, many devices have been developed to provide such a function. These devices include toilet bowls which have integrally formed vents, tanks with integrally formed vents, vented seats, suction devices for pumping air out, filters for cleaning the air and replacing it into the atmosphere or the toilet bowl, and many others. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents and foreign patent documents:
Pat. No. Inventors(s)/(Country) Issue Date 2,072,780 F. L. Turner Mar. 2, 1937 2,099,875 C. J. Weaver Nov. 23, 1937 2,286,555 W. Long June 16, 1942 3,192,539 W. L. Martz July 6, 1965 3,416,167 W. R. Klemme Dec. 17, 1968 3,733,619 F. D. Smith May 22, 1973 3,763,505 J. P. Zimmerman Oct. 9, 1973 3,781,923 H. Maisch, et al. Jan. 1, 1974 3,902,203 C. E. Poister, et al. Sept. 2, 1975 3,913,150 C. E. Poister, et al. Oct. 21, 1975 3,916,459 M. Ivancevic Nov. 4, 1975 3,938,201 D. McGrew Feb. 17, 1976 3,999,225 E. O. Ables Dec. 28, 1976 4,007,498 R. H. Pearson Feb. 15, 1977 4,011,608 R. H. Pearson Mar. 15, 1977 4,031,574 F. D. Werner June 28, 1977 4,044,408 R. H. Pearson Aug. 30, 1977 4,085,470 G. Roberts Apr. 25, 1978 4,117,559 D. D. Boyle Oct. 3, 1978 4,153,956 R. C. Fischer, Sr., et al. May 15, 1979 4,175,293 W. J. Stephens, et al. Nov. 27, 1979 4,232,406 L. R. Beeghly, et al. Nov. 11, 1980 4,365,361 G. H. Sanstrom Dec. 28, 1982 4,556,999 J. E. Lindley Dec. 10, 1985 4,617,687 J. A. Wadsworth Oct. 21, 1986 4,701,966 C. L. Schafer Oct. 27, 1987 4,726,078 R. A. Carballo, et al. Feb. 23, 1988 4,882,790 V. F. Richard Nov. 28, 1989 4,893,359 P. N. Vu, et al. Jan. 16, 1990 4,984,310 E. Casale Jan. 15, 1991 5,345,617 J. F. Jahner, et al. Sept. 13, 1994 5,539,937 R. E. Barefoot July 30, 1996 GB 2 143 872 A (United Kingdom) Feb. 20, 1985 89-174852/24 (France) April 28, 1989
Of these devices, a generic ventilation device is taught by Weaver ('875) wherein an exhaust stack is illustrated as connecting between the inside of the toilet bowl and the outside of the building. As described, the fumes within the bowl are exhausted when the toilet is flushed. However, such an arrangement is often not adequate to deal with fumes prior to flushing the toilet. Specifically, it is well known that unpleasant odors may emanate the room prior to flushing the toilet. And, further, without adequate room ventilation, such odors may linger for a substantial period of time. McGrew ('201) teaches a similar device having a time delay opening switch operable by the user in order to turn on the fan for a selected period of time.
Turner ('780) teaches a ventilating apparatus having a pressure sensitive switch to activate a heater when weight is applied to the toilet seat. The heater is provided for heating the air in the bowl, thus creating an updraft of the air within the bowl. A vent to the outside is provided for the escape of air as a result of the updraft created. Therefore, such a device is activated only when a person is seated on the toilet. Further, the updraft is only created after the air has had the opportunity to heat, thus creating a lag between the time a person sits of the seat and the time the air is evacuated. Poister, et al. ('203 and '150); Ivancevic ('459); Wadsworth ('687); and Vu, et al. ('359) each teach a ventilation device having a pressure sensitive switch as well.
Martz ('539) teaches a ventilator having an exhaust fan built into the ceiling or attic structure of the building in order to draw air from within the toilet bowl. However, such fans are typically employed to draw air from within the entire room, and therefore do not have the ability to draw a high volume of air from within the toilet bowl. The fan used in the '539 device is operated via a switch carried on the wall of the bathroom proximate the door, as described. Therefore, operation of the fan must be accomplished prior to or after using the toilet. Similarly, the Ricard ('790) device is provided with an exhaust line directed toward a room exhaust fan. The switch in the '790 device is illustrated as being in reach of the toilet such that the fan may be actuated at any time.
The device disclosed by Zimmerman ('505) uses the overflow pipe for evacuating odors from the toilet bowl. A ventilator placed over the tank in lieu of the conventional cover is provided with a blower and a filter unit. The blower serves to draw air from within the toilet bowl, through the overflow pipe, through the filter, and into the room. In another embodiment, the evacuated air is delivered to a remote filter and then introduced into the room. A timer switch is provided for selecting a period of time during which the fan is turned on. However, Zimmerman does not teach a means for remotely-controlling the exhaust device. The device disclosed by Maisch, et al. ('923) is similar to that of Zimmerman.
The device disclosed by Ivancevic ('459) is a kit used in cooperation with a conventional toilet bowl whereby ventilation is accomplished through the toilet seat axle and the toilet seat. The toilet seat defines an opening directed to the toilet seat axle, which is designed to serve as a conduit between the opening in the toilet seat to the sewage plumbing system. Those devices disclosed by Roberts ('470); Boyle ('559); and Stephens, et al. ('293), are similar to that of Ivancevic.
Pearson ('408, '498 and '608) teaches the use of the overflow conduit normally used for the passage of waste for use in communication odors from within the toilet bowl to a remote location. A switch is provided for initiating air flow from within the toilet bowl. When the toilet is flushed, the ventilation is automatically terminated. These devices are similar to those disclosed by Fischer, Sr., et al. ('956); and Beeghly, et al. ('406).
Werner ('574) teaches a timed ventilator having a pneumatic delay switch. The unit is contained entirely within the tank of the toilet. However, Werner does not disclose a remotely controllable device for initiating and ceasing activation of the ventilation device.
The device disclosed by Sanstrom ('361) draws air from within the toilet bowl and exhausts the same into the sewer system. To accomplish this, a spacer assembly is positioned between the toilet and the floor. The '361 device is powered through the room A.C. current via a push-button switch, or via a wall switch provided for controlling the activation of the circuit into which the device is plugged.
As described by Lindley, the '999 device has "a plurality of circumferentially arranged radially inwardly directed air inlet passages adjacent the bowl rim for the intake of ambient air surrounding the commode." Another plurality of passages is provided for evacuation of air within the toilet bowl. The inlet of air creates turbulence within the bowl in order for the fumes within the bowl to mix with the fresh air to enable evacuation thereof. A pressure sensitive switch is used to activate the device. Also disclosed, although not shown, is a time delay switch for allowing the operation of the device after the user is no longer seated on the toilet. Similarly, the Ables ('225); Carballo, et al. ('078); Casale ('310); and Jahner, et al. ('617), devices are toilet seats having an air duct defined therein for the removal of fumes.
The Schafer ('966) device is similar to those disclosed by Ivancevic ('459); Roberts ('470); Boyle ('559); and Stephens, et al. ('293), above. Although not shown, however, Schafer discloses that the '966 device may be operated via a remote control hand-held device.
The prior art devices discussed above provide many different ways of evacuating the air from within a toilet bowl. However, none of these devices disclose a toilet seat which provides a conduit on the exterior of the toilet seat for the passage of air withdrawn from the toilet. While the molding process of a toilet seat having an internal conduit is known to be expensive, it is also difficult to clean such a conduit. Especially in commercial or public restroom facilities, while also certainly in residential use, it is essential to thoroughly clean all surfaces of the toilet seat in order to protect the health of anyone who may contact the toilet seat.